


You are wanted

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Spider Family 1 [7]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava's date show up to the prom. But things between them went south. Mary Jane, told Peter, as Ava walked out crying. Peter, being Peter didn't want Ava feel sad, so he took her to dance.<br/>(Song: Hunter Hayes- Wanted)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are wanted

**Author's Note:**

> This really isn't a ship, it's more of Protective Peter with a crying Ava. Really it is 0_0

Ava's date show up to the prom. But things between them went south. Mary Jane, told Peter, as Ava walked out crying. Peter, being Peter didn't want Ava feel sad, so he took her to dance.  
(Song: Hunter Hayes- Wanted)  
______________

Today is the Midtown high school prom. And I stayed behind, because I'm not interested in the prom. But Mary Jane bought me an extra ticket incase something happens. Sometimes I think she knows something is up between my team and me.

(3 pm) MJ: Hey Pete, have fun at home. And don't worry, I'll tell you if something is up. ;p

I smiled seeing this which I know she didn't need an answer from me. I waited for everyone, seeing Danny, Luke, and Sam in suits was surprising for me. But the guys are going as friends so it really doesn't matter to me. But I did tell them to have fun. That's when Ava comes down wearing a dress that was half cut below her waist. Let me tell you this, I know you know this, but when I saw Ava's date. I became really protective, it even got the rest of the team, which they all made fun of me. But really I know something won't work between them. Though neither Ava or her date will say anything.

It wasn't just my Ultimate team, but it was also SHEILD agents, Coulson, Fury, Avengers (separately), Web-Warriors, and New Warrior that all picked on me for this. But some knew I was being protective. Some thought I had a thing for Ava, when really I don't. It's like a father watching their baby girls date this hooligan who you barely know, and here they are asking to have a dance.

I just had this gut feeling, and right now it's growing. But I didn't say anything as I wished her to have fun. As they left, Aunt May put her hand on my shoulder. She knows that they are my team and she knows how protective I am to them. "Remember Peter, you will have to let them go to grow their own wings. They will want to jump out of the nest, just stand back and be there when they need you." Nodding at her, she left for her new trip.

So here I am, at home. Watching TV and checking my phone every few minutes. It wasn't just that, but Flash has send me pictures of my team and him having fun. Flash is like a little brother I never had. Along with Sam. But Luke and Danny are like older brothers, and Ava is like a little sister who pretends to be big sister.

I could go on telling you which team is like anything to me. But it would take forever. Silently, I start cleaning up around the house because dear fudging god, it's messy. That's when my phone went off, my team and MJ were spamming images and messages to me. Seeing the first picture was between her and her date, they look like their arguing. Second picture was her throwing her hands up in the air. Immediately, I rushed off.

When I made it, I could see her on the curb crying. Quietly, I sat down next to her. Taking my Aunt Mays advice, I stayed there waiting. When she was finished, I opened my arms which she took it. Hugging her in silences, I could hear her, I could hear her heart shattered. Gently, I messed with her hair while I hold her close.

Softly, I sung. "Like everything that's green, girl, I need you. But it's more than one and one makes two. Put aside the math and the logic of it. You gotta know you're wanted too."

It was soon her soft crying became hiccups. But I went on softly and cautiously with everything around us. "Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah. And you get that all the time, I know you do. But your beauty's deeper than the make-up. And I wanna show you what I see tonight..."

As she calmed down, I pulled out a tissue. I could see her smile and her eyes shined brightly in the moons light. "Such a knight in shining armor." Her voice was strained from crying, but I was able to pick what she was saying. Softly, I sang the last part of the song. "And I just wanna wrap you up. Wanna kiss your lips. I wanna make you feel wanted. And I wanna call you mine. Wanna hold your hand forever. And never let you forget it. Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted. Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted.  
You'll always be wanted..." Softly she laughed as the last part sang through my lips.

"You know, there's still time for one more dance. That is if your up for it, or I can take you home." I know she would get embarrassed but for once I could see the courage in her eyes, with a swift nod, I quickly stood up. Holding my hand out she took it. Leading her to the dance, I knew I was appropriately dressed for such occasion. But I would make it work, holding out my ticket the SHEILD agents knew me. Taking it, I lead her to the dance floor.

Softly, the last song played through. I could see MJ and Harry dancing, but seeing her eyes light up but softly she winked at me. Giving her a nod as Ava's head was on my shoulders. Seeing Flash wearing the crown, I know him and the prom queen were dancing. I could see Luke, Danny, and Sam slow dance each other which was funny to see. Pointing them out to Ava, she quickly took a picture of it.

But having her attention back on me, while I slow dance her. The softly, I spin her. When her back touched my front side, I had my hands in her hands while I danced with her. If only Vulture was here, I would have given him something he didn't get. Remembering Alex and the others would wouldn't get this, silently I start thinking of a way to make this happen for them.

When the song was over, everyone left. Except us. When we were the last ones left, she whispered "Thank you Peter." Smiling I whispered back, "You are welcome, Ava." When we walked outside, I smirked at my idea. "Hey, want to skip the waiting line?" See her look, I asked her to wait for me. Rushing behind to schools ground, I pull out my Spider-Man mask, putting it on with my gloves as well. Waking back over, she laughed as I got closer. "So my friend Peter Parker, said a girl shouldn't walk home in heels that could kill. So being your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, I will take you home."

Picking her up, I could see her talking but I ignore it. Knowing her it was a smart ass comment. When we finally got home, everyone was already asleep. Well except us once again. When she went to her room, I stayed behind watching her leave. Smiling to myself, Daddy Longlegs will protect his spiderlings. That's when I planned for the next prom, but for the SHEILD students. Smiling to myself, I began my next adventure.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [SHEILD prom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402870) by [Shotthroughttheheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart)




End file.
